Not Enough Is Just A Little Bit Away
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: Masochist: naruto loves sasuke. sasuke doesn't love naruto. so why is he coming every night? is naruto finally cracking? warnings: sasunaru, mild yaoi, language and other things. not mine sadist wrote it but she's currently being lazy *pokes sadist* ugh!


Sadist: I was bored. review. read. or don't I don't care.

Masochist: forgive her this plot wok e her up and she's cranky. sheesh jerk I even have to apologize for you

Sadist: *already asleep*

Masochist: *sighs* moving on!

summary: naruto loves sasuke. sasuke does not love him. but he will keep letting him. after all it's still enough right?

warnings: language...hints of a lemon occuring. mild craziness and character death. enjoy:)

disclaimer:...*shakes head* I won't say and no one can make me

*is arrested*

I will say nothing. nothing! haha! *whispers* I don't own shit...NOTHING!

0-0-0-0-0

Again and again.

Why did I allow this to continue? Was I that pathetic? That desperate?

"h-hard…harder!"

But that is all the sound I would make. All I would speak. If I spoke anymore…I'm afraid of what would come out.

Blunt nails, blood, I was practically paralyzed but I didn't care the pain made it easier to pretend. Pretend I didn't see the faint guilt. Or anger. Pretend I didn't care. I did not care for him. We are fucking. Just fuck friends, he had a girlfriend a life.

One that will never involve you

Such a nasty annoying little voice that refused to go away. He closed his eyes, he liked it better that way and hated it. Liked it because it let him feel everything and hated it…well because he could feel everything. Everything tinge of regret, every ounce of mild passion just everything.

But it's not for you. It will never be. She simply not with him right now. She has his love. You have his pity.

God why don't I listen to people and just shut up?! I was going to drive myself crazy. This was lust. Lust…lust, lust, lust, lu—

"ah!...shit"

He was finished packing up. His clothes on unhurriedly, his face a mask. God how I hate him.

Love him.

Bite me…god I was talking to myself.

The door almost slams on the way out and I can finally look up. It's not going to be enough anymore…so close to not being enough, I wish he would stay. Just once so I could keep this. Dammit!

But tomorrow will be the same thing. Again and again and you will always take it. Anything to not be alone?

…anything to not be alone, even if he hates me…anything I just don't want to be ignored. I'd rather have them all hate me like they do now then nothing. Or do I want nothing? It's too much. And so close to not enough. It's…nothing.

"fuck!"

He left his phone. How the hell do I explain that one?! Stupid asshole making me do all the work.

Maybe you think he did it on purpose so he could come back? Pft. Don't get your hopes up.

Damn. I could really make anyone go crazy with my insolent babble. Although…

"I left it"

When did he get in?...god I really was a horrible ninja.

"stay"

.fuck.

"just…stay…I'm so close…a little more ok?"

Yeah then if it's not enough I can let go right?...right?

His hands are everywhere again. I can't even feel it. But I can. I'm trapped inside of me, I'm screaming. Why won't you listen? Do I mean that little? Do I mean that much? Do you hate me so much you will break me? Am I lucky enough to hold that much?

Oh god. Inside. I can feel him. Every time. I wish it would last longer, I wish he would say my name. I wish he would say anything. Please give me not enough. Please give me enough.

0-0-0

He…stayed? No. just a clone……but that's enough. He's enough. It disappears as I wake. Why do I bother? He won't even stay?...and it's enough. But I know who's at fault. I know what I must do.

Because it's a little ways from enough.

I'm sorry. Hate me. Maybe then it will be enough?

0-0-0

"today we honor the death of sakura haruno, she will be dearly missed. And her unborn child will be loved in ways it will never know"

You hate me…but it's still enough…just a little more? Then will it be not enough?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Masochist: Psyche anyone? No?. naruto referred to sasuke as he until the very end. When he said you. Which means he's finally giving into his feelings. Completely…making him a little crazy. Once again I did not write this…sadist did, R&R for her:)

Sadist: *sleeping*

Masochist: *grins evilly* oh the fun I will have…MWUHAHAHAHA! Ehem. Hope you enoyedJ


End file.
